Three-dimensional visual technology has been under development for many years. More recently, especially in the field of computer graphics, considerable developments in progress toward the provision of cost effective, marketable, and yet quality three-dimensional computer programs. While many manufacturers are marketing computer graphics programs that are referred to as three-dimensional, for the most part these programs are in the nature of orthographic representations of two-dimensional graphics, but do not present true three-dimensional representations of the subject matter being presented. As such they are not considered true three-dimensional graphical programs and the graphics that are presented lack the realism that could be otherwise obtained. A computer and peripheral system program, identified as Virtual Reality, has been recently developed which, for the most part, achieves three-dimensional viewing through utilization of a helmet or hood having internal individual crt screens for the user's eyes. The result is a fairly crude three-dimensional representation which lacks realism. The present invention referred to herein as Immersion Reality replaces the visual acuity drawbacks of Virtual Reality (VR) and Holograms.
Immersion Reality replaces the visual acuity drawbacks of Virtual Reality (VR) and Holograms. The visual quality of a standard Virtual Reality image is burdened with the fact that the technology is NOT capable of producing a high resolution image (within marketable financial restraints) above the level of flat-shading (this translates to when you see a VR rounded shape, it is represented as crude faceted object that is totally unconvincing as a round surface). Another detraction is that the cumbersome head tracking device that drives the imaging has an extremely nauseating time-lag between head movement and image movement thus making the VR technology unsatisfactory for most viewers to endure without getting physically sick. In comparison to holographic projection, our process of visualizing imagery is once again superior in cost and image quality. The main problem with holography is the extremely expensive equipment required to push the image and the requirement of highly trained technicians to program and operate the projection machine. The base starting price for computer, rotating laser assembly, and display glass cylinder usually requires the financial ability of a large University. Then the programming requirements are added with the technicians (usually with a masters degree or above) required for constant laser alignment and maintenance are extensive. Since all holographic images are transparent, it is usually hard to discern a near surface from a far surface on a moderately simple image. This gives conflicting visual cues and is the major detraction of holography.